


What happens in the morgue, stays in the morgue!

by orphan_account



Series: Femlock Bingo [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Consent, F/F, Femlock, Femslash, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 15:24:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6571483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What can I say to this? This is basically Smut.</p><p> </p><p>This is for the Femlock Bingo Challenge. Prompt: What Happens In The Morgue, Stays In The Morgue!</p>
            </blockquote>





	What happens in the morgue, stays in the morgue!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing smut and I honestly have no idea if it's any good. 
> 
> Btw real life friends (You know who you are, I'm looking at you Josi) don't read this. ;)

They shouldn’t be doing this. They really, really shouldn’t be doing this. They shouldn’t be making out in a morgue with dead people (especially because there is this dead guy like literally right behind them on a table). Not to mention that anyone (hell if Molly comes in here..) could come in any second and see them like this.

‘Sherlock,’ John panted breaking of the heated kiss. Sherlock of course didn’t listen and just kissed her again. John’s back was pressed against the wall and Sherlock was pressing against her. Sherlock was kissing her fiercely. Nipping her lip and and biting her lips. It was really hot and John was swimming. She couldn’t think straight and the only thing on her mind was Sherlock. How Sherlock was pressed against John, how she got all hot and how she didn’t want to stop even though they should.

John raised her arm and grabbed Sherlock’s full, curly and long hair. She pulled, if even possible, that mouth even closer and kissed her passionately back. She kissed Sherlock, smearing Sherlock’s lipstick and pressed her tongue against Sherlock’s lips asking for permission. Sherlock opened her mouth wider and John gently slipped her tongue in. John’s other arm went around Sherlock slim waist and pressed her towards herself. If someone would come in right now there was no way that they could cover it.

‘We really shouldn’t do this.’ John whispered but quickly kissed Sherlock again. Honestly she didn’t want to stop. The fact that they were public made it even more exciting even though it shouldn’t be.

‘Shut up John,’ Sherlock said teasingly and then tried to kiss John again but accidently, in the heat of the moment, kissed her nose and not her mouth and for a short second stopped. They both stood there not doing anything and saying anything and then broke out in giggles. Sherlock wrapped her arms around John and supported herself that way and just giggled. They were both probably the most weirdest people on earth and John didn't mind at all.

‘We are absolutely crazy.’

‘Agreed,’ Sherlock whispered back and then kissed John again. John stopped thinking about what was the right thing and just kissed back, pushing all other thoughts away. THe only thing that mattered was Sherlock. Sherlock’s hair, Sherlock’s lips, Sherlock’s skin.

‘Oh god,’ John moaned and cupped Sherlock’s right breast. Sherlock hummed against John. John managed to get a good grip on Sherlock and turned them around. She was now the one in control and pressed Sherlock against the wall. Unfortunately some hair was now stuck between them and John had hair in her mouth. That was some of the disadvantages of having a girlfriend with longer hair. There was always hair everywhere. John softly removed Sherlocks hair and then kissed Sherlock again. John then proceeded with softly untucking Sherlock’s blouse from her skirt and ran her hands over Sherlock’s soft belly. Sherlock’s skin was unbelievably soft and warm and John absolutely loved it. She then again cupped Sherlock breast over her bra (which she knew was black) and gently massaged the flesh. Sherlock moaned loudly and John whispered into her ear that they had to be quite or someone might hear them. Sherlock nodded eagerly and closed her mouth trying to contain her moans.

John then attacked Sherlock’s neck and gently nipped, tucked and kissed it. John knew that Sherlock was extra sensitive there and John took great pleasure from seeing Sherlock that way. 

She then slowly moved her hands down towards Sherlock’s crotch. The practical thing with SHerlock was that she usually wore skirts and tights and it was very easy to reach her cunt. John tugged down Sherlock's tights but made sure that she didn’t accidently ripped them since she knew how expensive tights were.

‘Are you okay?’ John asked.

‘I’m fine. I just never did something like this before.’ Sherlock admitted and John quickly hugged her and nuzzled her face into Sherlock's neck and smelled Sherlock wonderful shampoo which smelled of honey.

‘If you want to stop just tell me, okay?’ John said and Sherlock nodded in agreement.

John then started kissing Sherlock again. This time not as fiercely and more slowly and softly. She gently ran her hands up Sherlock’s body. But apparently Sherlock had other plans and grabbed John’s bob hair and kissed John fiercely. John understood the message and her hands crept down again. She gently touched Sherlock’s cunt, which was wet and hot. Sherlock whimpered but wasn’t very loud. John proceeded to circle Sherlock’s clit to raise the tension and anticipation. John could feel Sherlock tremble.

‘John…’ she quietly moaned and John kissed her again. John kissed her own the cheeks, on the mouth, on the chin. She gently ran her finger around Sherlock's lips and with then gently inserted one finger into her opening. Sherlock moaned again, louder than last time. John then started to fuck Sherlock with her finger. She then inserted another one and could feel Sherlock coming nearer towards an orgasm. John sped up and kissed Sherlock deeper and fiercer. They were both breathing fast and sweating and it was incredibly hot. John then touched Sherlock’s clit with her other hand and that was what pushed her over the edge. She stilled for a second and then breathed out and shuttered. 

John gently removed her fingers and pulled u Sherlock's tights again. She kissed Sherlock on the mouth again and cupped her cheek.

‘Okay?’

Sherlock looked at John with a bit of a dazzled expression, ‘That was amazing.’

John laughed, ‘Thank you.’ John moved towards the sink and washed her hands which were still wet from Sherlock’s fluids.

‘But we probably shouldn’t tell anyone.’

John chuckled, ‘Yes, would be a good idea.’

Sherlock grabbed John’s waist and gave her a quick peck. ‘What happens in the morgue stays in the morgue.’

‘Quite right.’

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading
> 
> My Tumblr: [johnlockandstars](http://johnlockandstars.tumblr.com)


End file.
